


They don't know about us

by Giraffelover_12



Series: My Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Dinners, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffelover_12/pseuds/Giraffelover_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry tell their parents they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They don't know about us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoy. Wrote this during a test and I think its ok but my friends are all about it so tell me what you think.

**(As always) 3rd person POV**

They were worried about what they were going to tell their parents. Harry and Louis have been dating for 6 months , and they are finally telling their parents. They were getting ready for dinner with both sets of parents.

"Haz, what are we going todo? what if they make us stay away from each other? what if-"

"Lou, stop with the what if's its going to be fine. we're both already out, they just don't know we're dating each other yet." Harry tried to reassure Louis.

"But-" " Harry, Louis time for dinner." Anne called. It left Louis no more time to worry. "Babe, you don't need to worry they'll love us no matter what." Harry told him as they walked out of the room.

"Hey mum, what's for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we're having chicken, because I know its you, and Lou's Favorite." Anne explained. Right as Louis was going to respond the door bell rang.

"I'll get it, it's probably my mum and Dan." Louis rushed off to the door to let in his mum and step dad.

"Anyway mum, where is Robin? is he going to be here for dinner?" Harry questioned suspiciously.

"He said he'd be a bit late, but to go on without him, why? what are you planning Harry?" Anne said sternly.

"Nothing, nothing don't worry about it." Then Louis came in with Jay, Dan, and Robin who they weren't expecting just yet but was a nice surprise.

"So, are we ready to start this dinner?' Robin asked and everyone nodded.

They all stat around the table and started talking and eating. About halfway through dinner Harry was just about to start talking when the phone rang.  

"I'll get it." Anne said as she got up to answer the phone. All they could hear was. "We're having dinner at the minute you can talk to him when we are done, no you can't talk to him now. I'll Have him call you when we're done, goodbye." Then she was walking back into the room.

"Harry call Des after dinner. You were about to start talking, so what did you want to say, Harry?" Anne said.

"Well, um, we, uh," Harry stumbled.

"Harry and I have been dating for 6 months. Honestly Harry its not hardtop say and I was the one freaking out about it." Louis rushed out.

It was Silent for a moment before their parents started to laugh. " Boys, we already know." They all just laughed.

"You, lot were so obvious it wasn't hard to figure out within the first week." Jay laughed.

Louis just blushed and continued eating his meal, as did Harry. They just started a new topic like the old one never happened.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed I will be posting my Fanfiction review chapter after this so check it out [here ](http://livelove-sjones.tumblr.com/). Also leave me some prompts please because I don't really have anymore drabble ideas. Thank you.


End file.
